


The Luck Of The Sevens

by Pxachybxtch



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Desperation, M/M, Omocute, Omorashi, Pregame characters from danganronpa, Stuck in a locker, Wetting, omo, tw slight bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26123896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pxachybxtch/pseuds/Pxachybxtch
Summary: Tight spaces while needing to pee don’t usually mix
Relationships: Friendships - Relationship
Kudos: 52





	The Luck Of The Sevens

The morning hasn't gone too well for Kokichi, bad luck was already starting to consume the poor boy and it hasn't even been past seven in the morning yet.

Kokichi had been sleeping peacefully in his comfortable bed, slightly stirring in his rest. He hadn't been dreaming of anything special, but just sleeping felt good enough to him.

But something felt wrong. A sudden bad feeling began to bubble up inside his chest, causing the male's eyes to pop right open. He gasped quietly as he sat up in his bed.

His first instinct was to check the alarm clock that was on his nightstand. He felt anxiety rush throughout his blood as he slowly allowed his eyes to wander to the clock, checking the numbers that were glowing on the screen. “No no no! Don’t tell me I overslept! I still have time!”

7:08 A.M.

No, there was no way that was correct, that couldn't possibly be the case. Kokichi knew for a fact that he set his alarm to wake him up before seven. How did it not go off.

Did he accidentally set it to P.M.? He had never made such an error in his life. He gasped loudly and threw his covers back as quickly as he could, jumping out of bed. He didn't have much time until the bus was supposed to arrive at his stop.

Surely he could make sure he was at his bus stop by 7:15.

He raced to his dresser, picking out a clean pair of boxers to wear. He didn't care what they looked like, or any of the clothes that he picked out for the day. All he knew was that he needed to hurry up and get dressed, along with his bag packed as soon as possible. 

His closet wasn't exactly too colorful. Most of the clothes he owned were dark, making choosing an outfit for the day pretty simple and not so time consuming. 

Kokichi picked out a black long sleeved shirt that cuffed at the ends of the sleeves and some black jeans. Just a simple outfit. With the fastest speed he could go, he put his clothes on, trying to button up his shirt correctly. 

Once his shirt was properly put on, he pulled on the boxers and jeans and grabbed his backpack, making sure he had all his needed belongings stuffed inside the carrier. He even made double sure that he had the right textbook for the day.

His morning was already going downhill, he didn't need anything else to backfire against him. 

As soon as he knew he had everything in order, he rushed downstairs to the front door to put on his shoes. 

7:12, He didn't have much time, the bus would be pulling up at his stop in three minutes. Not a single second could be wasted. He needed to get to that bus.

If he was tardy to class just one more time, he was going to have detention. He knew his mother would be really disappointed if he got in trouble, so it was best that he got a move on so he wouldn't have to worry about it at all.

He quickly ran out the door and shut it behind him, running as fast as he could to the bus stop

7:13

7:14

He was so close.. That bus stop was so close to him. He smiled in relief knowing that chances are he was going to make it right on time. He could hear the loud motor of the bus in the distance.

Soft pants escaped his throat as he was running out of breath, but that didn't matter to him in the moment. He would much rather be temporarily out of breath than walk to school with the huge possibility of being late to his class.

Just as if his luck had thrown him a bone, he made it to the bus stop just as the bus had pulled up, letting his fellow classmates climb in and take their seats. Kokichi jumbled himself into the small, unorganized line of students getting on the bus before taking his seat in the very back of the bus. 

A quiet sigh of relief escaped his lips as he took his seat. He felt so proud of himself for getting on the bus on time with such little time to spare. 

Once all the students that were at the bus stop were on, the doors were closed and the wheels began to spin, driving to the school.

The purple haired male sat there, looking out the window. Now that the little frenzy of worrying about not getting to the bus on time was over,he now had a new issue that he had to worry about.

Since he didn't have much time to spare this morning, and he was way too focused on getting ready for school in such a short time span, he didn't have a single moment to spare to use the bathroom before leaving.

The need to pee had caught up with him as quick as snapping fingers, He had probably been holding since earlier this morning since he had to go a bit badly. 

Well, there wasn't much he could do about it right now. School buses didn't have bathrooms and there was no way in hell he was going to try to find something to use as a makeshift toilet. He was around his classmates, and he wasn't that desperate. 

Though, he wasn't going to underestimate his need to go since he was already squeezing his thighs together, slightly wriggling them around.

He bit his lip as he tried to distract himself from the liquid that was brimming inside his bladder. He directed most of his focus on the moving cars next to the bus and the different buildings they had to pass on the way to the school. 

Some of his focus did have to be left behind to make sure his bladder wouldn't release anything without his permission. 

As he sat there, he thought about what he was going to do when he got there. Kokichi was going to go straight to his locker, quickly put his bag away, and then head to the restroom to relieve himself. That was the plan.

Little did he know, that's not how his plan of going to pee was going to turn out. 

He waited for the bus to pull up in front of the school building. He slowly got up from his seat, feeling the liquid inside of him slosh around like a wave pool. He quietly winced and slung his bag over his shoulder and exited the bus. 

The hallways were a bit crowded, his fellow pupils were either walking too slow for his liking, or not moving at all. Just his luck when he's in a hurry. Kokichi tried to keep himself together and gently push his way through the crowd.

Kokichi glanced at all the locker numbers, looking for the one that belonged to him; locker 177. 

He stopped at his locker, letting his thighs subtly rub up against one another as he began putting in his combination. It was a little bit hard to focus on with a full bladder, that's for sure. He thought he was going to feel his relief in just a few minutes, so he tried not to rush and mess up. 

Thought, was the keyword. 

Once he got it open, he examined his locker. 'Such a mess.' he thought as he examined it's appearance for a brief moment. 

The top shelf of his locker was occupied by papers from the last semester. He still needed to take them home or at least throw them out. At the bottom of his locker, there were loose papers from this semester, most of it was old and already checked. On top of it was his folder that carried his current work inside it. But on top of that, was a hoodie he kept just in case he needed it. 

"Maybe one of these days I should stay after school and clean my locker out a bit.." He whispered to himself as he got on his knees, pulling out his belongings.

As he was getting his school stuff out, a tall figure walked behind him, and without any hesitation, gripped the back of his shirt and pulled him upwards off his knees. He squeaked at the sudden harsh movements. 

"Hey! Let me go! What are you-"

Before Kokichi could even finish what he wanted to say, He had been quickly stuffed into his locker with all his belongings left on the outside. The door was slammed shut before he even had a chance to escape. 

"Come on! Are you serious right now?! Let me out!" He began pounding on the metal door with his fist. "HEY!"

He knew others on the outside could hear him, but they all just seemed to walk by, not wanting to get themselves involved in drama. He continued to pound and pound, hoping somebody would maybe approach the locker and help. 

But it was too late, the bell signaling that class would be starting in a minute was already going off, nobody had the time to spare to help him, unless they wanted to be late with Kokichi. 

"... Son of a bitch.." He cursed to himself. It wasn't very often when the male cussed but now crammed into this situation, he felt that it was totally acceptable. Besides, it's not like anybody could hear him. 

Of course, being stuck in his small locker wasn't really the big issue right now. He still needed to pee, and he had to go pretty badly. He began shifting around as much as he could with the little amount of space he got, trying to hold it. 

He whined quietly as he heard the tardy bell go off, alerting him that now he would be marked late. Now it wouldn’t have mattered if he got to the bus late. He still wouldn’t have gotten to his class on time. He sighed in annoyance as he peeked through the small slits in his locker. 

Nobody was in the hallway, and all the doors to the classrooms were closed. Classes were in session. "Just great.." He whispered to himself as he clenched his thighs once again. 

He felt a whine escape his lips as he continued to squirm around. He wished he didn't have to go as bad as he had to right now, especially with being caught in a situation like this with such little room to move around as he needed.

This wasn't the first time he's been ridiculed by his classmates. He just tried to ignore it as much as he could. Eventually, they may get bored with him and find somebody else. 

But never in his school life had he ever been shoved into a locker, especially with the growing need to pee. 

He just tried to keep himself calm, surely he could possibly get himself out of this no problem. He had a phone, and he had friends that probably had their phone with them in their current class. He could probably contact one of them and they could let him out so he could quickly pee, then get to his class. 

Easy solution. 

He went to reach into his pocket, but then realized his phone wasn't there. His eyes widened in shock as he didn't feel it sitting where he thought he left it. "No.." He whispered to himself as he checked his other pocket. Still no phone. 

He even checked his back pockets, and he got the same results. Then, it hit him.. His phone was quickly thrown into his backpack from this morning. He pressed his forehead into the palm of his hand and sighed. 

Just his luck today. 

Then, a huge wave of desperation hit him, slamming itself against his bladder's walls. He was slowly getting weaker, and becoming a step closer to losing control. 

Kokichi quietly gasped to himself as he shoved his hand in between his legs, applying pressure as he needed. He felt embarrassed, despite knowing that nobody was going to see him in this position, or at least not as of now. 

This was the definition of agony. His legs shuddered a bit as he tried to think of anything to get his mind off of his aching bladder.

But all he could think about was how badly he needed to pee. The organ was determined and had itself set on one goal, emptying itself. It didn't care where he was at, eventually, all his bladder's patience would be gone, and he was going to feel relief.

It just depended on if Kokichi was in a bathroom or not. That would determine how good his release would be. He just hoped he wouldn't wet himself in his locker. Not only would he be ruining his boxers and pants, but the items below him. He didn't want to ruin his hoodie, or the papers below it.

If he didn't want to do that, he just had to hold it and hope that somebody would let him out of the locker before it was too late.

•  
•  
•

First period was almost over, and Kokichi was getting more and more desperate. He couldn't stay still. He was stuck doing small potty dances just to keep himself from completely losing control. His hands were wedged in between his legs as he bounced and jiggled around.

He had already began to leak in his underwear awhile ago.. His boxers were slightly damp and uncomfortable to keep on.

But what could he really do about that? He was still stuck in his locker with no escape, forcing him to still hold what hasn’t escaped from his bladder.

“Mm.. I can’t.. I gotta go.. I need to pee so badly... I can’t hold it much longer.. it’s too much..” he whined quietly to himself as he felt another long spurt of urine force it’s way out of him, soaking his underwear more. It may have soaked through his boxers and got his pants a bit wet.

The short sound of hissing wanted to make him let it out. He kept shifting more and more with both hands between his legs.

Kokichi was starting to lose hope, he was already starting to wet himself with spurts coming out more and more frequently. He knew he was going to lose control really soon. 

“I just can’t do it much more...” he felt more slip out, leaking through his fingers and down onto the jacket he was standing on.

Each little bit that pushed out was getting longer and harder to hold. His bladder was just too full and had been holding too long. The purple haired male believed he was going to pee his pants completely if he didn’t get out right this minute.

But who could let him out? Nobody knew he was in the locker. 

More soft whines could be heard as a longer train of urine began to pour out, trailing down his leg and soaking the jacket more underneath him. He used all his strength to hold back. Why was he still trying? He knew it was a lost cause at this point.

Maybe there was a piece of Kokichi that still wanted to hold out longer. He may have still thought that he had a small chance of making it to a toilet on time. Anything could happen. 

“I gotta keep holding it...” he whispered to himself, still, wriggling around in his locker. Every now and then, he would actually bump into the wall of the locker.

Just as if it were a convenience; an answered prayer, a male with navy blue hair was walking down the hallways when he heard small thumping noises coming from one of the lockers he was about to pass.

He stopped in his tracks and cocked his head to the side. “Huh?” He then walked more towards the locker. “Is somebody hiding in there?” 

Kokichi recognized the voice on the other side of the locker. He looked up and met eyes with the person between the slits of the locker. “Sh-Shuichi? Is that you? Oh my god, please I’m begging you let me out!” He whimpered loudly.

“Of course I will! Why would I leave you in here when I know you’re there?” He asked as he looked down at the lock of the locker.

“Please hurry! I’m about to pee my pants if I don’t get out! I need your help!” Tears began to blur up Kokichi’s vision as he kept squirming around, trying not to let anything more slip out of him.

“Okay, just... try to keep yourself calm and uh.. Try to hold it longer.. I’ll have you out of there. Try to think and tell me your locker combination.” He calmly responded as he felt his cheeks heat up, now knowing that he had a time limit of getting Kokichi out before he has an accident. 

Kokichi kept his hands glued to his crotch and kept squirming, trying to recall his combination. It was so hard to think. His brain was like television static, all it was focused on was his poor bladders begs and pleas. “S-Seven, thirty-five, seventeen!” He quickly spat out as he continued to move, another leak hissing into his pants. “Shuichi please hurry up! I’m leaking!” He squeezed everything tighter to get it to stop.

“I’m trying, Kokichi. You’re doing great. Just hang on.” Shuichi kept his voice gentle despite Kokichi’s voice raising at him. He understood his state of urgency, so he didn’t take it to heart. He began working as fast as he could to get the locker open.

Every second counted. He wasn’t going to let the poor male fully piss himself in his own locker. He was going to get Kokichi to the bathrooms. Within a few seconds, he pulled the locker door up, and presto! The door was open.

Shuichi couldn’t help but blush when he saw the small figure still doing the potty dance in his locker. And if he were to look down, there was a tiny dark patch on the jacket he was standing on. 

At least that was better than him peeing on his schoolwork. 

Without any hesitations, Kokichi jumped out with his hands still buried deeply between his legs. “I don’t think I’m going to make it..!” He said as his legs trembled.

Shuichi shook his head and placed his hand against Kokichi’s wrists and pulled one of his hands away from his crotch, leaving Kokichi with just one hand to hold. 

Next thing they knew, they were running like their lives depended on it. “Shuichi! Slow down!” 

But Shuichi didn’t slow down. Instead, he kept running with him at the same speed. “It’s okay, we’re almost there. You’re going to make it, I promise!” Shuichi chirped with a small smile, getting them closer and closer to the bathrooms.

Kokichi has his hopes and doubts that he was actually going to make it to the bathroom on time. The running was starting to become too much on his bladder. The constant jostling was just too much pressure, making his full organ weaker and weaker.

Shuichi pushed the door open to the men’s restroom and let Kokichi get inside. “See I told you that you could—”

But it was too late.. Before Kokichi had a chance to even get himself to a urinal or a stall, he was losing control in his spot. If he moved, he would lose it completely. The constant leaks he was trying to hold back didn’t stay stopped for long. 

It hurt, he had to let go. And without any further hesitation, Kokichi fully let himself loose on the tile floor. His legs shook a bit as he let the urine pour out and filter through his pants like a waterfall.

A strained, frustrated, yet relieved noise pushed itself from the purple haired male’s throat as he fell to the floor, still letting the flow come out. “I-I’m peeing my pants..! I-I can’t get it to stop!” He whined in between his hitched breath. He squeezed his eyes shut as tears stung at his eyes.

Shuichi just stood there, not knowing what to do in that very moment. He looked away to give Kokichi a little less embarrassment to deal with in the moment. He even plugged his ears so he couldn’t hear too much of it.

The stream seemed to go on for a minute or two, just releasing onto the floor below him. It leaked from the front of his pants and down his legs, soaking every bit of fabric that it could. 

Eventually, the stream died down into nothing as he let out one more heavy breath. He came down from the feeling of relief, and moved on to the next emotion; regret.

Shuichi slightly peaked over and saw that Kokichi had his hands covering his face as he cried. The navy haired male rushed over and crouched down to him as close as he could without stepping in the puddle of urine.

“I-I couldn’t do it, Shuichi! I had an accident!” He hiccuped quietly as he continued to cry. “Today truly hasn’t been a good day.. I just want the day to end already, it’s going to get even worst from here! This is all my fault!” 

Shuichi could just feel the pain in Kokichi’s voice, he could detect a lie that was in his statement. “Kokichi, Shhhhh... it’s okay... this isn’t your fault.. You had to go but you couldn’t get to the bathroom on time.. Don’t blame this on yourself.” 

“But Shuichi, it is my fault! Maybe if I didn’t oversleep this morning, I would’ve had time and if I still got stuffed in the locker, I wouldn’t have partially peed myself there!” He continued to cry loudly, still tiny drops of urine dripped into the puddle. 

The navy haired male tried to think of any other way to comfort the shorter male. He just kept his voice quiet. The first thing he wanted to do was to get Kokichi to stop crying, that’s for sure. He hated to see him cry.

“Getting pushed into a locker isn’t your fault.. and even if you did oversleep, that was an accident.. Kokichi, it’s okay. Please, you’re going to be alright.. I promise you. Just take a deep breath and-”

Just as Shuichi was still talking, the door swung open, and in came a figure that was slightly taller than Kokichi, but still shorter than Shuichi. He had white hair that was slightly covered by a hat. His hands were hidden behind gloves.

Kokichi’s wet eyes widened as he looked at the familiar face. His other friend, Kiibo.

The white haired male looked down and gasped. “Kokichi!” He ran to him, and his first instinct was to glare at Shuichi.

“What the hell?! Are you okay, Kokichi?” He asked as he also crouched down to him, wiping the tears under his cheeks with his glove covered finger.

“I-I’m fine, just... I didn’t get to the toilet like I had hoped... umm... some a-... asshole stuffed me in a locker while I was getting my stuff..” he sniffled a little.

Kiibo glared up at Shuichi once again. “Were you behind this? Because I swear to god if you were, I am going to make sure that you wish that you never attended this school!” Kiibo threatened as he tightened up his fists.

Obviously, the white haired male was extremely protective over Kokichi, and never wanted him to get hurt. He didn’t know Shuichi too well, and wanted to make sure he had no intentions of hurting Kokichi.

Before Shuichi could speak, Kokichi interrupted. “Kiibo, it’s fine. That’s Shuichi, the guy I’ve told you about before! He’s really kind, please don’t fight!” He continued to slightly sniffle a bit.

Once Kiibo realized Shuichi was a friend and not a foe, his intimidating demeanor died down. “Oh.. Sorry... I didn’t mean to get aggressive there..” he apologized and looked back at Kokichi. “We should get you cleaned up.. okay?” He whispered softly to him.

Kokichi nodded. “B-But how? I don’t have spare clothes on me.. I can’t just go to class with wet pants!” He whimpered a bit. 

“If you want, I can stay behind and clean this mess up and Shuichi can take you to the office to call home if you’d like.” Kiibo offered, already getting up to get some paper towels. He was going to need a lot, that’s for sure.

Kokichi blushed a bit as he nodded. There was no point in arguing because he knew Kiibo was going to insist. “... okay..” he sighed as he got up from the floor, looking down at the mess he had made one last time. “Th-Thank you, Kiibo.. I’ll see you later.” 

“No problem, be careful.” The white haired male said as he got to cleaning.

Shuichi walked in front of Kokichi so he could hide the mess on the front of his pants easier. “It’s going to be okay, I promise. Nobody else will find out about this. You did your best.” The navy haired male said with a smile.

“Thank you, Shuichi.. it really means a lot.” He smiled a bit. The two made their way into the office so Kokichi could call home.

•  
•  
•  
Soon it was lunch time, a couple hours had passed since Kokichi’s accident. He had a fresh pair of boxers and pants dropped off to him. It was definitely embarrassing sitting in the office chair with a towel draped over it while his mom handed him a plastic bag with his clothes. 

Kokichi tried to move on with his day, hoping it would get better. He sat at a table with Shuichi and Kiibo.

“How are you feeling now, Kokichi?” The white haired male asked as he took a bit of salad from his tray.

“I’m feeling okay. I’m still a little embarrassed but.. at least nobody else found out, right?” Kokichi asked as he held a bottle of grape soda in his hands.

“I haven’t heard anything about it. I don’t think anybody knows.” Shuichi whispered. “Anyways, let’s not talk about it. You’ll never guess who just illegally downloaded the next episode of Danganronpa!” He chuckled as he waved his phone around in the air. “Would you guys care to watch?” 

“How did you?—” Kiibo asked before shaking his head. “You’re a bad influence..” he muttered before scooting a bit closer so he could see the screen.

“Yeah yeah I know..” Shuichi rolled his eyes. “What do you say after school, do you guys wanna come over and watch it? I know we won’t finish the episode in just one sitting.” 

“Of course!” The purple haired male cheered.

In a way, Kokichi was a bit happy that today turned out the way it did. If it didn’t, maybe he wouldn’t have been sitting at that lunch table with two of his best friends.


End file.
